dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Piccolo
Piccolo Jr. You have to call him Piccolo Jr. That's his real and right name. There's already a Piccolo Sr. His father King Piccolo is Piccolo Sr. And get rid of King Piccolo (James Marsters) on here. He's not the same person. James Marsters potrays Piccolo Jr.'s father King Piccolo. Please call him Piccolo Jr. forever? Eh eh. Not brown light-weight footwear or shoes. They're weighted Namekian shoes. Weighted Namekian shoes. :His name's Piccolo. His father's referenced to as King Piccolo. That should be sufficient. We don't need any more Sr. and Jr. emphasis due to the simplicity of the entire series calling him Piccolo aside from the one tournament that he's called Ma Junior. - 15:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) No. His name's Piccolo Jr. It will always be Piccolo Jr. forever. Capital P, i, c, c, o, l, o, space, capital J, r, period. The characters of the "Dragon Ball" series should call him Piccolo Jr. and he should call himself Piccolo Jr., because they know and he knows that he's the fifth and final son of King Piccolo. Now change it to Piccolo Jr. It would make me happy if you call him by his real and right name Piccolo Jr. :Sorry, no. Why don't you write to Bird Studio and Shueisha and complain to them to change his name to Piccolo Jr. on all of the releases so that we change it on the article. We only go by the name implied by both the series and manga; his major aliases is Piccolo. Piccolo Jr. is only one of his aliases and limited to one saga. He is also called Ma Junior, but you won't see us using that as his title either. He is the primary Piccolo and therefore we don't need to specify him as Junior. Your answer is no. - 22:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) You can't call him Piccolo. Piccolo Jr. is not his nickname. That's his real and right name. I'm calling him Piccolo Jr. forever. He'll be mistaken for his father King Piccolo if you call him Piccolo. It's Piccolo Jr. :You can call him what you like, but that doesn't alter the title of the article. And why would you mistake Piccolo for his father when his father is named King Piccolo and not simply Piccolo... - 03:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) He's being called Piccolo Jr. in the biography and that's final. :We'll see... - 14:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry to inform you that temper tantrums don't work well, especially with calm, level-headed people. - 03:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Daveigh Chase did not voice Kid Piccolo the only anime she has been involved in is Spirited Away, the voice was clearly provided by a man using a weird high pitched voice I'm assuming Christopher Sabat did the voice as he often voices younger versions of his characters with the exception of Zoro from One Piece. - ( 03:47, October 14, 2009 (UTC)). :You may be correct, but what you're saying is nonetheless an assumption. If you want to change an voice actor in an article, please find some reference as justification, be it imdb or another reputable source. 04:13, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay I went back and watched it, I now know it was Chris Sabat who voiced Kid Piccolo in the Funimation Dub if you listen to his first spoken words in episode 123 it sounds like a higher pitched version of Adult Piccolo's regular speaking voice, don't believe me go and watch it. ( 05:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC)). :Professional voice actors are paid to sound like other people. As keen-eared as any fan might be, please find a reputable site to reference as justification, if you want to change the voice actors info. Thank you. 05:28, October 14, 2009 (UTC) : : His father's name is King Piccolo. He is never reffered to as Piccolo. Also, in the episodes, he is called Piccolo, not Piccolo Jr.. We can't put a name on there that they don't call him. That would just confuse people. Question hi should we mention on the page how Piccolo is bald but he isn't even like krillin because krillin eventually has hair and piccolo doesn't and krillin marries an android but piccolo doesn't and krillin has a daughter but piccolo doesn't. should we put all these differences in the trivia and that he is also bald like krillin in the trivia because that is interesting how they are alike but some things different? 21:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :i decided to put it on the page, feel free to take it off if you want but i think its interesting 00:54, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : : Well, their hair has nothing to do with it really. Namekains are naturally bald. Krillin waxes. merge? shouldn't the article on king piccolo be merged with this one :Nope, two different characters. 19:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :yes it should Supersaiyian11 17:43, September 4,2010 :No it shouldn't, as 10xkamehameha said there two deferent characters, don't try to merge them again. 17:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) POWER LEVEL sould we have a sec about piccolo power level --Ponds11 18:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) new image not that the old is bad or something but don't you think this would be a better image for piccolo: :Personally, I prefer the air- I mean the old one. 12:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) oke, he is just standing so right... Is piccolo ever the strongest? 00:40, December 3, 2010 (UTC) First Z fighter with power level over a million Since he was equal to Frieza's 2nd form (and stronger without his weights) he was pretty much the first Z-Fighter with a power level over a million. I was to lazy to make an account so I just made a suggestion Good idea New family!? Wife, Daughter, Son.... and Turles as his brother in law!? This is madness! No, seriously. What is all this? (Feel free to delete this talk section if the latest Piccolo edit by Sayiavamp is incorrect) Joegt123 05:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : This issue was rectified, all is right with the world, ya'll can delete this section of the Talk, now. Joegt123 06:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : I'm sorry adout that, plus it wasn't my someway my sister hacked my computerand new I changed it so she wouln't hack in again. 06:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sayiavamp Majunior Ok this wiki says that Ma Junior is 2 different words, in DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Majunior is ONE word.. Shouldn't it be one word? Nappa77 02:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, "junior" should be separate. 03:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Nappa77, the manga is a better source than video games for character names' spelling. You should check the manga for this. Also, if you want add a specific spelling in a page, don't remove the previous one, different spelling for a same name are often use in DB media. It's not because you find one spelling in a video game that the same spelling is used in other media. Jeangabin666 07:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::Oh. Ok, I'll try to keep that in my mind. :) Nappa77 16:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Big green? I was watching a dub online and it said piccolo's name was big green? help? 16:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC)DesimoMuchi Oh... the "Big Green" dub cracks me up! (talk) 15:41, March 19, 2015 (UTC) FUNimation Nonsense Piccolo is the name a being born around 1000 years before Dragonball starts who fled Namek involuntarily as a young child during a calamity on Namek. He landed on Earth and trained under the Earth's kami. Eventually he sought to succeed that kami but was told he couldn't because his heart wasn't pure. He shed out that shred of evil in his heart creating Piccolo Daimao, which purified him and he became kami of the Earth. Piccolo Daimao committed horrors on the Earth and was sealed by Mutato, but freed centuries later and eventually killed by Son Goku. However, at he concentrated his essence into Ma Junior and gave birth to that being. This Wiki treats Piccolo as if it only referred to Ma Junior. Note that when Ma Junior dies against Nappa, the original Piccolo who became Kami also dies because they are all the same being in the end. This article needs a major rewrite to be true to the actual anime rather than a FUNimation bastardization. 04:12, January 18, 2013 (UTC) DBZN's King Vegita :King Piccolo, Nameless Namekian, Kami. Maybe read the article and click a couple links to other articles before judging. "Wiki" means short, and each article is a summary of only a single subject. To get a comprehensive grasp of the whole series you need to read all the pertinent pages. 04:27, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::It's blasphemous enough in itself to use English names that don't even come close to matching the name of the original anime - Daimao refers to demon or devil. However, you have the same person separated over a variety of articles as if they're different people. It's even worse when the Kami article acts as if his name is Kami and that he's the Guardian of the Earth when the title is kami, which is the Japanese word for god - not God - but god. He became god of the Earth. 04:45, January 18, 2013 (UTC) The word blasphemy usually refers to a religious context, I'm not sure that's what you meant. As for Japanese, there is a Japanese version of this wiki that you are free to use, and we list the Japanese names on our articles. Again, please read them before making incorrect comments. Leaving out English names on the English version of the wiki would not make sense. As I already stated, an article with Piccolo Jr., King Piccolo, Kami, and the Nameless Namekian would be too long and unorganized. The content is all here and it makes better chronological sense to list the incarnations separately. For instance, someone wishing to find out about King Piccolo does not require an account of Piccolo Jr.'s adventures on Namek. 08:51, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Possible Unfusion? Alright, we all know that Piccolo "fuses" with two characters: The first one being Nail, the other being Kami. Both times his power increases immensly. When he fused with Nail he was having a fair fight with Frieza in his 2nd form (if my memory serves me correctly), when he fused with Kami he was possibly the strongest fighter that wasn't an Android on the surface of the Earth (Trunks and Vegeta being in the HTC/Room of Spirit and Time, and Goku and Gohan patiently waiting and the Lookout). I wondered what if Piccolo decides to remove the two from his body? Even if it were possible, how much would his power decrease? UltraKAKAROT (talk) 02:38, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :It isn't possible so it doesn't matter but his power would probably go down a lot because him and kami are one in the same but, yea he can't unfuse with Kami or Nail so it don't matter Piccolo even states that once two Nameks fuse they can't unfuse. :Oh, thanks for clearing that up. I didn't recall him stating that he couldn't unfuse, but I have a terrible memory. (talk) 15:38, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :@Goku20 it may be possible that Piccolo either just didn't to be bothered about seperating to revive the dragon balls or that he just doesnt know how its done, he isn't exactly fluent in all matters Namekian since he grew up outside of the culture. He could have forgot as well (him and Kami were once one person so you would think that it should be possible to defuse again too), a loss of some knowledge should not be out of the question since he didn't express any interest in trying to create a new set of dragon balls after him an Kami fused. :@UltraKAKAROT I would guess that his power level would be around the same as when he fused with Nail if he seperated from both now just because of all of the intense training he has been thru since then. Fullmetal36 (talk) 23:36, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Cymbal, Drum etc. are Piccolo's brothers? Since when do namekians have a gender? Namekians don't have a gender, shouldn't it be changed from "brother" to "sibling"? Administratorius Pupicucek (Parašyti) 19:46, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :right. 20:02, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Wrong since all Namekians are males they are brothers because even though we know that their are no Females they are still males which means brother not sibling. : they look like males, but they aren't. 20:49, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Which doesn't mean jack because Dende has stated that Nail and the other nameks on Planet Namek minus Guru are his brother's so they have to be males because of the fact that it gets clearly stated that Nail and Dende are brothers. Also the user who made this section is the one that made the disputed edit and I undone it so the page should stay as it was before the disputed edit was made till the discussion is over. Sibling seems best. Even if they refer to each other as brothers, it's just colloquially since we know they have no gender. 02:03, April 26, 2015 (UTC) how did piccolo go to king kai planet? was because he sacrifice his life for gohan or was it because kami or king kai told king yemma not to send piccolo to hell? (Spice boys (talk) 20:44, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :He was never very evil. King Piccolo was very evil, but Piccolo Jr. (who this page is about) just fought Goku once, and even then it was in a tournament setting. After that he just trained alone, then trained Gohan. Piccolo died defending the Earth, specifically the son of his greatest rival Goku. That and his high power level allowed him to keep his body. 22:19, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ok thanks (Spice boys (talk) 10:01, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Which doesn't make sense due to it's the individual's souls being judged and Piccolo has the soul of King Piccolo which is how reincarnation works. The only logical explanation is that when both Piccolo and Kami die their souls are judged as one and Kami himself pulling a few strings. There isn't any evidence either way however. Dragon Ball lacks clarity in explanations. Piccolo Is it really neccessary adding Piccolo (fused with Nail and Kami) with everything piccolo related in the Battles section? Meshack (talk) 17:49, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :no. 17:51, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I mean, not every time, since he does not fuse with them in all fights, he only fused with them once and that's it, they became a new person. 18:41, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't bother me any. It can be helpful for people to know "what Piccolo" was in the fight. Ripto (talk) 03:11, June 3, 2015 (UTC) question about piccolo how come when someone is Killed by piccolo they Don't get sent to limbo? seperating resurrection 'F' movie and resurrection 'f'' saga Altough the saga in dragon ball super is based on the movie resurrection 'f' and some details are similar to each other i still think we should seperate the movie and the saga content especialy here in piccolo info. in his case it goes very different, I will list examples: in the movie piccolo fights shisami while in the saga he gohan does. also in the movie he pupmed gohan's heart after he was hit by frieza while in the saga gohan was injured by tagoma. later he fought tagoma who was dead in the movie, and later fought ginyu. finaly in the saga he sacrficed himself to save gohan from frieza while in the movie he remained alive till the end. therfore i realy do think it is confusing to leave it joined like this. also a movie is a movie and tv is tv i realy do believe you should seperate the sections especialy in piccolo case. Cheamte (talk) 08:39, February 29, 2016 (UTC)cheamte :The same could be said for anime and manga. There are a few differences, and those should be pointed out in the article section. No need to write the 99% of things that happen the same twice. 05:39, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::i hate the "few differences" excuse. it makes no sense to combine the movies and super plus their mangas Meshack (talk) 20:45, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't have a good resolution for you hating the correct logical solution. I hate arguments having solely an emotional basis for trying to make every article on the site much worse. 05:56, March 6, 2016 (UTC) it's not emotion, it's trying not to confuse the viewer Meshack (talk) 05:58, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :We've had this debate on several other talk pages already and the outcome remains the same. The viewers get the same info, and your proposal to triple the length of every article without adding new content is preposterous. You need to stop bringing this up on every article. As long as the style stands, everyone should follow the MoS. Only discuss style changes on the MoS talk page. Otherwise all you will accomplish is inconsistency between pages. 23:30, March 6, 2016 (UTC)